Massimo Rossi
Massimo Rossi è un doppiatore italiano. In Lost è la voce di Desmond Hume (interpretato da Henry Ian Cusick). Dalla seconda stagione è direttore del doppiaggio e dalla quarta stagione è responsabile dell'adattamento italiano di Lost. Biografia È nato a Roma il 3 Dicembre 1955. E' fratello di Emanuela e Riccardo Rossi e cugino di Fabio e Laura Boccanera, anch'essi doppiatori. E' sposato con l'assistente al doppiaggio Sabina Montanarella, ed ha una figlia, la doppiatrice Valentina Rossi. Noto anche per aver doppiato diversi cartoni animati (fu la voce di Terence nell'anime "Candy Candy" e di André Grandier in "Lady Oscar"), ha un curriculum molto vasto, che comprende l'aver interpretato le voci di attori del calibro di Sean Penn, Charlie Sheen, Kiefer Sutherland, Jean-Claude Van Damme, Antonio Banderas, Dennis Quaid, Robert Downey Jr, Alec Baldwin, Tom Hanks, Bruce Willis, Billy Crystal, Ray Liotta, John Cusack solo per citarne alcuni. Doppiaggio Film *'Sean Penn' in "Colors - Colori di guerra" (Ag. Danny McGavin), "Stato di grazia" (Terry Noonan), "Carlito's Way" (Kleinfeld), "Dead Man Walking - Condannato a morte" (Matthew Poncelet), "She's so lovely - Così carina" (Eddie Quinn), "The Game - Nessuna regola" (Van Orton), "Accordi e disaccordi" (Emmet Ray), "Il mistero dell'acqua" (Thomas Janes), "Mi chiamo Sam" (Sam Dawson), "Essere John Malkovich" (Sean Penn), "Mystic River" (Jimmy Markum), "21 grammi" (Paul), "The Assassination" (Samuel Bicke), "Dogtown and Z-Boys" (Voce narrante), "The Interpreter" (Tobin Keller), "Tutti gli uomini del re" (Willie Stark) *'Charlie Sheen' in "Wall Street" (Bud Fox), "La montagna del coraggio" (Peter), "La recluta" (David Ackerman), "Navy Seals - Pagati per morire" (Dale Hawkins), "Il giallo del bidone giallo" (Carl Taylor), "Hot Shots!" e "Hot Shots! 2" (Topper Harley), "Palle in canna" (Gern), "I tre moschettieri" (Aramis), "Codice criminale" (Jake Peterson), "Sesso e fuga con l'ostaggio" (Jackson Davis Hammond), "Major League II - La rivincita" (Rick Vaughn), "Shadow Conspiracy" (Bobby Bishop), "Posta del cuore" (Ryan Edward Turner), "Scary Movie 3 - Una risata vi seppellirà" e "Scary Movie 4" (Tom Logan), "Brivido biondo" (Bob Rogers Jr.) *'Kiefer Sutherland' in "Terra promessa" (Danny), "Articolo 99" (Dott. Peter Morgan), "The Vanishing - Scomparsa" (Jeff Harriman), "Uomini spietati" (Joey), "To end all wars" (Reardon), "In linea con l'assassino" (L'Interlocutore al telefono), "Identità violate" (Christopher Hart), "The Sentinel" (David Breckinridge) *'Jean-Claude Van Damme' in "Kickboxer - Il nuovo guerriero" (Kurt Sloane), "Senza tregua" (Chance Boudreaux), "The legionary - Fuga dall'inferno" (Alain Lefevre), "Replicant" (Edward 'The Torch' Garrotte / Replicant), "The Order" (Rudy Cafmeyer/Charles Le Vaillant), "Derailed - Punto d'impatto" (Jacques Kristoff) *'Antonio Banderas' in "Spy Kids", "Spy Kids 2 - L'isola dei sogni perduti" e "Spy Kids - Missione 3-D: Game Over" (Gregorio Cortez), "C'era una volta in Messico" (El Mariachi) *'Dennis Quaid' in "Genitori in trappola" (Nicholas Parker), "Un sogno, una vittoria" (Jim Morris), "Oscure presenze a Cold Creek" (Cooper Tilson), "Alamo" (Sam Houston), "In Good Company" (Dan Foreman), "American Dreamz" (Presidente Staton) *'Robert Carlyle' in "Go Now" (Nick Cameron), "La canzone di Carla" (George Lennox), "007 - Il mondo non basta" (Victor "Renard" Zokas), "The Beach" (Daffy), "28 settimane dopo" (Donald Harris) *'Chow Yun-Fat' in "A better tomorrow" (Mark Gor, dopp. Mediaset), "A better tomorrow II" (Ken Gor, dopp. Mediaset), "Hard-Boiled" (Isp. "Tequila" Yuen, ridopp. TV), "Anna and the King" (Re Mongkut) *'Tim Robbins' in "Pret-à-porter" (Joe), "Allucinazione perversa" (Jacob Singer), "Cadillac Man" (Larry), "Zathura - Un'avventura spaziale" (Padre) *'Rob Schneider' in "Gigolò per sbaglio" e "Deuce Bigalow puttano in saldo" (Deuce Bigalow), "Hot chick - Una bionda esplosiva" (Clive Maxtone / Jessica Spencer), "Cocco di nonna" (Yuri) *'Aaron Eckhart' in "La promessa" (Stan), "Thank You for Smoking" (Nick Naylor), "Black Dahlia" (Serg. Leland "Lee" Blanchard), "Sapori e dissapori" (Nick) *'Robert Downey Jr.' in "Al di là di tutti i limiti" (Julian Wells), "Air America" (Billy Covington), "Shaggy Dog - Papà che abbaia... non morde" (Dott. Kozak), "Le regole del gioco" (Telephone Jack) *'Dolph Lundgren' in "L'ultimo dei templari" (Lukas), "Giorni di fuoco" (Christian Erickson), "Detention - Duro a morire" (Sam Decker), "Direct Action" (Frank Gannon) *'Alec Baldwin' in "L'agguato" (Bobby DeLaughter), "Hollywood, Vermont" (Bob Barrenger), "Il gatto e il cappello matto" (Lawrence Quinn) *'Campbell Scott' in "Scelta d'amore - La storia di Hilary e Victor" (Victor Geddes), "The innocent" (Leonard), "Guardo, ci penso e nasco" (Kevin) *'Val Kilmer' in "Hard Cash" (Ag. FBI Mark Cornell), "Blind Horizon - Attacco al potere" (Frank Kavanaugh), "Déjà Vu - Corsa contro il tempo" (Ag. Andrew Pryzwwarra) *'Martin Donovan' in "Ritratto di signora" (Ralph Touchett), "Onegin" (Principe Nikitin), "Insomnia" (Hap Eckhart) *'Dan Monahan' in "Porky's - Questi pazzi pazzi porcelloni!", "Porky's II - Il giorno dopo" e "Porky's III - La rivincita" (Pipino Morris) *'Tom Hanks' in "Big" (Josh), "Ladykillers" (Prof. G.H. Dorr) *'Bruce Willis' in "Faccia a faccia" (Russell Duritz), "Sin City" (Hartigan) *'Daniel Craig' in "Tomb Raider" (Alex West), "Infamous - Una pessima reputazione" (Perry Smith) *'Paul Giamatti' in "Sideways - In viaggio con Jack" (Miles Raymond), "Lady in the Water" (Cleveland Heep) *'Billy Crystal' in "Terapia e pallottole" e "Un boss sotto stress" (Dott. Ben Sobel) *'Greg Kinnear' in "Imbattibile" (Dick Vermeil), "Fast Food Nation" (Don Anderson) *'Rob Lowe' in "L'ombra del nemico" (Walter Woods), "Masquerade" (Tim Whalen) *'Aidan Quinn' in "Cercasi Susan disperatamente" (Dez), "Il racconto dell'ancella" (Nick) *'Ray Liotta' in "Qualcosa di travolgente" (Ray Sinclair), "Svalvolati on the road" (Jack) *'John Cusack' in "Alta fedeltà" (Rob Gordon), "Partnerperfetto.com" (Jake) *'David Duchovny' in "Orchidea Selvaggia 3 - Scarpette rosse" (Jake Winters), "Crimine d'amore" (David) *'Robert Carradine' in "Clarence" (Clarence Oddbody), "Lizzie McGuire - Da liceale a pop star" (Sam McGuire) *'Al Pacino' in "Il Padrino" e "Il Padrino: Parte II" (Michael Corleone, ridopp. per DVD - 2007) *'Michael Keaton' in "Herbie il Super Maggiolino" (Ray Peyton Sr.) *'Keanu Reeves' in "Le relazioni pericolose" (Danceny) *'Colin Firth' in "L'ultima legione" (Aurelius) *'Jason Patric' in "Nella valle di Elah" (Ten. Kirklander) *'Alfred Molina' in "Luther" (Johann Tetzel) *'Bono' in "Across the Universe" (Dr. Robert) *'Viggo Mortensen' in "Psycho" (Sam Loomis) *'Michael J. Fox' in "Blue in the face" (Pete Maloney) *'Kevin Pollak' in "I soliti sospetti" (Todd Hockney) *'Steven Waddington' in "1492, la scoperta del paradiso" *'Stephen Marcus' in "Quills - La penna dello scandalo" (Bouchon) *'Andy Garcia' in "Gli occhi del delitto" (John Berlin) *'Mark Wahlberg' in "The Corruptor - Indagine a Chinatown" (Danny Wallace) *'Jerry O'Connell' in "Body Shots" (Michael Penorisi) '' *'Rupert Everett''' in "Ballando con uno sconosciuto" (David Blakeley) *'Kevin Anderson' in "A letto con il nemico" *'Rick Moranis' in "La piccola bottega degli orrori" *'Chris Isaak' in "Piccolo Buddha" (Dean Conrad) *'Drew Pinsky' in "Una pazza giornata a New York" (Dott. Ryan) *'John Ritter' in "Babbo bastardo" (Bob Chipeska) *'Bill Irwin' in "Il Grinch" (Lou Chi Lou) *'Alan Ruck' in "In fuga per tre" *'Craig Scheffer' in "Turbulence 2" *'Bernard White' in "Matrix Revolutions" (Rama-Kandra) *'Joe Guzaldo' in "Il codice del silenzio" (Nick Copalas) '' *'Jeff Fahey''' in "Gioco di potere" (Phil) *'Billy Zane' in "Danger Zone" (Rick Morgan) *'Rusty Jacobs' in "C'era una volta in America" (Max da ragazzo, ediz. 1984) *'Richard Dreyfuss' in "Lo squalo" (Matt Hooper, ridopp.) '' *'Barry Stokes''' in "Lady Oscar" (Andrè Grandier) *'Manuel Bandera' in "Bambola" *'Antoine Basler' in "Dobermann" (Mosquito) '' *'Kay Wiesinger''' in "Comedian Harmonists" (Erwin Bootz) *'Marc Lavoine' in "Il cuore degli uomini" (Alex) *'Pedro Ayres Magalhães' in "Lisbon Story" (Pedro Ayres Magalhães) '' *'Albert Dupontel''' in "Un po' per caso, un po' per desiderio" (Jean-François Lefort) *'Samuel Le Bihan' in "Capitan Conan" (Norbert) '' *'Oleg Menshikov''' in "Il prigioniero del Caucaso" (Sacha Kostylin) Film d'animazione *'Meradoc' in "Il Signore degli Anelli" *'Kaneda' in "Akira" *'Farad' in "Millenia, la regina dei mille anni" *'Capitan Harlock' in "Galaxy Express 999 - Il film" *'Porky Pig' in "Looney, looney, looney Bugs Bunny" e "Le 1.001 favole di Bugs Bunny" *'Ross Sylibus' in "Armitage III: Poly-Matrix - The Movie" e "Armitage: Dual-Matrix - The Movie" *'009' in "Cyborg 009 - La leggenda della Super Galassia" *'Tarzan' in "Tarzan" e "Tarzan e Jane" *'Colonnello' in "Spirit, cavallo selvaggio" *'Joe' in "Lilli e il Vagabondo II: Il cucciolo ribelle" *'Ben Hur' in "Ben Hur" *'Ariete di Dall n°2' in "Koda, fratello orso" *'Gatto con gli Stivali' in "Shrek 2" *'Sean Penn' in "Team America" *'Benny' in "Uno zoo in fuga" *'Spaccalegna' in "Cappuccetto Rosso e gli insoliti sospetti" Film Tv *'Eric Stoltz' in "Insieme verso la notte" (Bill Thomas), "Il Triangolo delle Bermuda" (Howard Thomas) *'Thomas Calabro' in "Con la forza del cuore", "Sarà per sempre" *'Michael Dudikoff' in "Reazione immediata", "Agguato in fondo al mare" (James Carter) *'Hannes Jaenicke' in "Muri invisibili", "Morte nel mirino", "L'uomo Alfa" *'Peter Gallagher' in "Cupido e Cate" (Harry), "Doppio Bill" (Bill Goodman) *'Linden Ashby' in "Blast", "Beauty" (Mark Kramer) *'Tom Ward' in "I mondi infiniti di H.G. Wells" (H.G. Wells) *'Lothaire Bluteau' in "Nostromo" *'Nigel Whitmey' in "Helen of Troy - Il destino di un amore" (Menelao) *'Laurent Malet' in "Cuore" (Enrico Bottini adulto) *'Miguel Bosè' in "Il segreto del Sahara" (El Hallem) *'Antonio Banderas' in "Pancho Villa, la leggenda" (Pancho Villa) *'Ruben Santiago-Hudson' in "Con gli occhi rivolti al cielo" (Joe Starks) *'Gregory Harrison' in "Agguato al Presidente" (Presidente Jonathan Hayes) *'Marcus Gilbert' in "Passione sotto la cenere" (Lord Justin Vulcan) Telefilm *'Kiefer Sutherland' in "24" (Jack Bauer) *'Dylan McDermott' in "The Practice - Professione avvocati" (Bobby Donnell) *'Ricardo Antonio Chavira' in "Desperate Housewives - I segreti di Wisteria Lane" (Carlos Solis) *'John Schneider' in "Smallville" (Jonathan Kent) *'Charlie Sheen' in "Due uomini e mezzo" (Charlie Harper) *'Henry Ian Cusick' in "Lost" (Desmond Hume) *'Sean Patrick Flanery' in "The Dead Zone" (Greg Stillson) *'Jamie Denton' in "Jarod il Camaleonte" (Mr. Lyle) *'Rob Lowe' in "West Wing - Tutti gli uomini del Presidente" (Sam Seaborn) *'James Read' in "Wildfire" (Ken Davis) *'Ryan Hurst' in "Taken" (Tom Clarke, 2^ voce) *'Miguel A. Núñez Jr.' in "Tarzan" (Det. Sam Sullivan) *'Chris Meloni' in "Law & Order: unità speciale" (Det. Elliot Stabler) *'Angus MacFadyen' in "Miracles" (Alva Keel) *'Rocky Carroll' in "Chicago Hospital - In corsa per la vita" (Dott. Keith Wilkes, 2^ voce) *'Benito Martinez' in "The Shield" (Cap. David Aceveda) *'David Cubitt' in "Turks" (Mike Turk) *'Alexei Sayle' in "Keen Eddie" (Rudy Alexander) *'Gene Anthony Ray' in "Saranno famosi" (Leroy Johnson, 2^-3^ stag.) *'James Belushi' in "La vita secondo Jim" (Jim) *'John Ritter' in "8 semplici regole per uscire con mia figlia" (Paul Hennessy) *'William R. Moses' in "Perry Mason" (Ken Malansky) *'Michael Douglas' in "Le strade di San Francisco" (Steve Keller, 2^ voce) *'Linwood Boomer' in "La casa nella prateria" (Adam Kendall, 2^ voce) *'Chris Owens' in "X-Files" (Ag. Jeffrey Spender) *'Trevor Goddard' in "JAG - Avvocati in divisa" (Mic Brumby) *'Larry Wilcox' in "CHiPs" (Ag. John Baker) *'Tom Reilly' in "CHiPs" (Ag. Bobby Nelson) *'Adrian Zmed' in "T.J. Hooker" (Vince Romano) *'William Russ' in "Crescere, che fatica!" (Alan Matthews, 2^ voce) *'Robert Carradine' in "Lizzie McGuire" (Sam McGuire) *'Craig Anton' in "Phil dal futuro" (Lloyd Diffy) *'Anson Williams' in "Happy Days" (Potsie, 3^ voce) *'Wolf Larson' in "L.A. Heat" (Chester "Chase" McDonald) *'John Corbett' in "The Visitor" (Adam MacArthur) *'David Lee Smith' in "Savannah" (Vincent Massick) *'Jon-Erik Hexum' in "Voyagers! - Viaggiatori del tempo" (Phineas Bogg) *'Thomas Calabro' in "Melrose Place" (Michael Mancini) *'John Cygan' in "Il commissario Scali" (Paulie Pentangeli) *'Michael Whaley' in "Ultime dal cielo" (Det. Paul Armstrong) *'Ric Young' in "Alias" (Uomo con gli occhiali) *'Griffin Dunne' in "Alias" (Leonid Lisenker) *'Ray Romano' in "Tutti amano Raymond" (Ray Barone) *'Mark Hamill' e Grant Goodeve in "Otto bastano" (1^ stag. de "La famiglia Bradford") (David Bradford) *'Judd Nelson' in "Susan" (Jack Richmond) *'Peter Gallagher' in "La vita segreta degli uomini" (Michael) *'Bronson Pinchot' in "Meego" (Meego) *'Joey Gian' in "Beverly Hills 90210" (Kenny Bannerman) *'Voce narrante' in "Superboy" *'Voce narrante' nel reality show "Extreme Makeover - Belli per sempre" Soap Opera *'Charles Grant' in "Beautiful" (Grant) *'Kin Shriner' in "General Hospital" (Scotty Baldwin) *'John Wesley Shipp' in "Santa Barbara" (Martin Ellis) *'Tom Eplin' in "Stagioni" (Jake McKinnon) Cartoni animati *'Tarzan' in "La leggenda di Tarzan" *'Reed Richards / Mr.Fantastic' (2^ voce) in "I fantastici quattro" *'Tom Dubois' in "The Boondocks" *'Hamish' in "MTV Pets" *'Tin Tin' in "Le avventure di Tin Tin" (1^ serie) *'Bob' in "Toc e Vicky (I tre orsetti)" *'Ten. Fisher' in "Stingray" *'Ronnie' in "Capitan Fathom" *'Ronnie' in "Avventure negli abissi" *'David' in "Remì" *'Andrè Grandier' in "Lady Oscar" *'Terence' in "Candy Candy" *'Rei Ikegami' in "Hello! Spank" *'Jehan' in "Belle e Sebastien" *'Amon' (2^ voce) in "Atlas UFO Robot" *'Hayato Jin' (1^ voce) in "Space Robot" *'Hayato Jin' in "Getta Robot" *'Tadashi Daiwa' (1^ voce) in "Capitan Harlock" (1^ serie) *'Maggiore Shia' in "Gundam" *'Kento' in "Daltanious" *'Tansae' (2^ voce) in "Gackeen, il robot magnetico" *'Shuke' in "L'invincibile Shogun" *'Keita' e Shinji in "Sampei" *'Celi' in "Lulù, angelo tra i fiori" *'Ryo Saeba / City Hunter' in "City Hunter" (3^ serie) *'Superboy' in "Superman" *'Goemon Ishikawa' in "Le nuove avventure di Lupin III" *'Nuke' in "Mazinga Z" *'Pete Richardson' in "Gaiking, il robot guerriero" *'Koji' in "Ginguiser" *'Red' in "Daitarn III" *'Ross Sylibus' in "Armitage III" *'Professor Go' in "Giant Robot" *'Kayato' in "Chi ha bisogno di Tenchi?" Direzione del doppiaggio *Film: "Il giallo del bidone giallo", "Predator 2", "Double Impact - Vendetta finale" *Sceneggiati e miniserie TV: "Piazza di Spagna", "Il maresciallo Rocca", "11 settembre - Tragedia annunciata" *Telefilm: "Superboy", "Beverly Hills, 90210", "Club Hawaii", "Alias" (stagioni 4-5), "Lost", "So NoTORIous" ' Adattamento dialoghi italiani *Film: '"Il giallo del bidone giallo", "Predator 2", " Orchidea Selvaggia 3 - Scarpette rosse" *Telefilm: "Alias" (4^ stag.) Cinema *Film: "L'anniversario" (1999), regia di Mario Orfini, con Laura Morante Radio *Sceneggiato: "Blu notte" (Radio2 Rai), nel ruolo di Mauro Guerriero *Sceneggiato: "Dylan Dog" (Radio2 Rai, 2002) *Sceneggiato: "L'alta cucina di Nero Wolfe" (Radio2 Rai, 2003) *Sceneggiato: "Blade Runner, cacciatore di androidi" (Radio2 Rai, 2003), nel ruolo di Phil Resch Pubblicità *Voce di alcuni trailer dei film distribuiti dalla UIP ("Se solo fosse vero"). *Spot Sofficini Findus, Q8, mele Melinda, Gocciole Pavesi *Spot radiofonico Tessera sanitaria (2005) Premi *Premio Voce maschile dell'anno al Gran Galà del Doppiaggio - Romics 2004 *Premio Voce maschile dell'anno attribuito dal pubblico al Gran Galà del Doppiaggio - Romics 2006 *2° Premio "Ferruccio Amendola" al Gran Galà del Doppiaggio - Romics 2006 *''Gran Premio del Doppiaggio 2007'' come Miglior Doppiatore Protagonista *Premio Voci nell'ombra 2004 per la Miglior Voce Maschile - Sezione Cinema *Premio Voci a Sanremo 2007 per la Miglior Voce Maschile - Sezione TV Collegamenti esterni * Ascolta la voce di Massimo Rossi * Pagina web Antonio Genna Rossi, Massimo Rossi, Massimo Rossi, Massimo